1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing methods, and in particular relates to methods for scaling-up or scaling-down images with the same hardware.
2. Description of the Related Art
Demand for greater image processing efficiency has increased along with advancements in multi-media technology. Image processing includes many technological areas, one of which is the scaling-up or scaling-down of images. The hardware used to scale-up and scale-down images is called a scaler.
When scaling-up or scaling-down images, speed and accuracy is required, especially for images such as maps found on the Internet.
However, one method for scaling images, for example, is to store all image data into a large capacity memory in advance and then process the data with a highly efficient processor. Although optimized images are achieved, costs thereof are high. Moreover, methods for scaling images are different among the industry, thus complicating the process for users. Additionally, sometimes, different hardware are required to scale-up and scale-down images, thus complicating design architecture for hardware compatibility and making the process less efficient.